clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
When you apply, please state the following in your application; *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Staff ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness ** Needs at least 5 for votes to be promoted. * Sysop: ** At least 400-600 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created (all must be MQA2+) ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) ** Needs at least 7 for votes and less than 5 against votes to be promoted. * Bureaucrat: ** Over 800-1000 edits in the mainspace and over 12 articles created (All HQA) ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** Needs at least 9 for votes and less than 4 against votes to be promoted. =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! Sanchonachos Well, here I am, applying for BOSS Sysop, How exciting! So, after TS re-opened this place, I just said to my self, go and do it, just do it... Enough with the back story, so here's my info: *I have 2,120 edits *I can contribute to this wiki almost every day (via my iPod and Computer), from 4-5:00 to about 7:30 on weekdays, and sometimes 8:00-12:00am on Friday Nights!. *I can always keep the wiki safe,block vandals, improve articles, re-write LQA articles, help/give advice to other users,improve everyone's articles, andm I'll also try to enforce laws too. *'My Good Qualities': **I always say sorry, even if I'm mad, or even change something in an article. **I'm very kind and gentile.I never swear, I never flame other users, I try to maintain an order of calm and quiet **I don't flame, or spam the wiki **I try to be neutral on sensetive issues, I don't want to upset anybody ** I have a large vocabulary, and try to use the proper words when I write an article. **I only used my rollback powers for good, just for spam and vandalism *'My Bad Qualities': **I sometimes re-write articles (which ends up in a very small edit war) **I may be very defensive over the airport and airline articles (It's like no one but em touches it..), *'My Articles': *Most of the airport articles (around 80% of them) *MammothAir *Katy Spitz *Sancho Monte Captio *Polaris *Gemini *I have a lot of ideas for this wiki, and I'm really into laws and policies, For *You helped me a lot with explaining my country more clearly. Definitely a "For". Akbaboy | :D 16:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) WHY NOT?!? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 17:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. Insert non-formatted text here *Sure #2 --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 19:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral Sheepman I used to have this all, plus more. It was taken away because I was beleived to be causing I revolution (I wasn't actually). Have I not proved myself to be a valuable member of the community? It's up to you. Anyhoo, let's look at the stats. Please read them in full before voting: '''Good stuff *655 edits. Sure, you may say "Oh that sucks" but I am dedicated, and that fits with the above specs. *I no longer complain about the system sucking! *I come on around 3 times a day. *I spot spelling mistakes quickly. *I'm not a deranged chipmunk. *I'm good at military stuffs. *I never flame on purpose (though everone is capable of accidental flaming). *I know the COC back to front. * I created stuffs: *:Major Sheep *:Sheepman *:SheepLines *:Shprogshel *:Eastshield Missile Crisis Bad stuff *I am friends with a banned dude. I don't think this is bad, but many do, so I will list it. *I have been banned before, but I maintain that I never did anything against the COC. *I can be annyoing at times. Very annoying. *I can be very defensive of mah pages *I spout random nonsense on ze shoutbox *I swear NASA mooned america I'm not gonna be all "Vote for me! I'm irish! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" and in your face about this, but I ask you to read all the evidence and think carefully before hitting that "save page" button. Thank you and goodnight (depending on your time zone). For *I agree, just do it..-- This is Your Captain Speaking! You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Against Neutral * 685? Over the course of the time you've been here? Not sure that's enough. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC)